Self Doubt and Consequences
by Meva
Summary: Sam and Daniel give into self doubt: Pls read and review


  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Somewhere around Series 3 I think  
  
Summary: Sam and Daniel give into self doubt  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: I just want to say straight away sorry if I get the Gate co-ordinates wrong because I am really new to this, I mean this is only my second fan fiction and I haven't entirely work all the crinks out and pls be gentle  
  
Self Doubt and Consequences  
  
  
Daniel sat alone with his various books and artefacts staring silently at the wall as his hope of ever rescuing his wife Sha're was fading. A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Sam standing expectantly at the door. He smiled and said," Hi Sam!"   
  
Sam smiled and came to sit next to him and asked," Are you okay Daniel?"  
  
Daniel looked into her eyes and replied," I guess, I'm just coming to the realisation that I may never have my wife back ever again!"  
  
Sam put an arm around his shoulders and said reassuringly," Hey don't talk like that, I mean the Colonel promised to you we would get her back and you know the Colonel never falls back on a promise!"  
  
Daniel looked closely at Sam studying her blue eyes, light blonde hair and warm face wondering why he had never realised what a beautiful woman Sam was. The way she always picked him up and the way she always helped him stand up for the scientific side of stargate travel. Daniel didn't know what happened to him, the next thing he knew he was gently kissing Sam and she was responding slowly both unsure of the other's reaction. Suddenly a startled gasp from behind them made them break off and they both turned to see a very angry looking Jack O'Neill. Daniel tried to mumble something of an explanation but Jack snarled," I was going to see if you needed any friendly support but I can see the Captain has it covered!" Sam winced at the deliberate use of her rank but before either one of them could explain themselves Jack had turned and stormed away.  
  
The next day Sam and Daniel stood in the gate room ready to gate to P3X230 a supposed uninhabited planet that could provide earth with a new source of fossil fuels. Sam knew that the Colonel had been deliberately avoiding both her and Daniel and she was only beginning to discover how much she missed his playful flirting and totally inappropiate jokes. Daniel knew that Sam was very distressed by Jack's behaviour towards both of them since that night and god how he hated himself. He never should have kissed her, what was he thinking? Just because he was missing Sha're it was no reason to take Sam down with him, he had no right to do what he did. He sighed and slowly began to lift his pack onto his shoulder and allowed the team of medics to fuss over him and various injections.  
  
Teal'c stood beside Jack and asked," O'Neill I have noticed that you have not recognised Samantha Carter or Daniel Jackson since they arrived, why is this?"  
  
Jack shrugged and muttered," I'm just in a bad mood Teal'c and I don't wanna take it out on anyone else, okay?" Teal'c nodded and then waited for the gate to be activated.  
  
The blue horizon of the gate shimmered before General Hammond announced," SG1 you have a go!" Jack nodded and gestured for his team to follow him.  
  
They all stepped through the gate to find themselves on the platform at the other side and they were all blown back by a tremendous wind. Jack shouted," What the hell?"  
  
They all struggled to their feet and Jack snapped," I thought the MALP surveyed this planet?" Sam looked around for the MALP and gasped as it was broken into a few different parts and now decorated a tree. Jack shouted over the rushing rain," Alright we're moving out! Dial us home anyone!" Teal'c staggered over to the DHD and began the dialling process but Daniel cried out as a blast of wind sent him flying. Jack swore loudly before struggling over to him.  
  
Sam screamed over the noise," Colonel, Daniel lightning!" Jack turned round to see Sam waving her arms and looking frantic so he looked to the sky and he started to run towards Daniel. Daniel got to his feet and wondered why Jack was running towards him but suddenly Jack had forced him to the ground and something heavy fell on him. Daniel open his eyes and gasped as strewn across him was Jack, he slowly crawled put from underneath him and cried anxiously," Jack? Jack can you hear me?"  
  
Sam was sure her heart had stopped when she saw both Daniel and Jack go down but then she saw Daniel move but Jack was still and suddenly irrational fear took over and she was unable to move. Teal'c shouted," Captain Carter I believe Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill are in need of your assistance!" Sam could feel the hard droplets of rain hitting her face but everything even the howling wind and the startling noise of the lightning ceased to exist as she watched Daniel kneeling over Jack and he still didn't move.  
  
Daniel looked to Sam and saw her staring at them both before he waved his arms and called frantically," Sam Jack needs help!" Sam shook herself out of her thoughts and ran towards them. She fell on her knees next to Jack and searched for sign of injury. She then noticed a trickle of blood running down Jack's face so she looked to the back of his head and gasped as a bloody patch was beginning to appear. She and Daniel slowly picked Jack up and began to struggle against the wind to get him back to the gate.  
  
Teal'c watched the last chevron engaged and then to his three companions and he strode out against the weather. He then said loudly," I will take O'Neill through the stargate!" Sam nodded and allowed Teal'c to take Jack in his arms and one by one they went through the gate.  
  
General Hammond watched as one thoroughly soaked member of SG1 landed on the ramp and shouted," I need a medical team here now!" Hammond wondered which one of the team needed medical assistance this time, it was either Daniel or Jack. Both of them were known for collecting injuries, Daniel out of sheer clumsiness and Jack out of some courageous endeavour to save Daniel from himself or the natives that happened to take a fancy to him. He watched as Daniel came through wet but unscathed so that could only mean Jack was the one injured, suddenly his heart began to beat faster and sure enough Teal'c staggered through clutching an unconscious Jack O'Neill to his chest.  
  
Janet Fraiser was instantly by the Colonel's side and ordering her team to transfer him to a stretcher and the rest of the SG1 team could only stand by and watch helplessly as their friend and Commanding Officer was carried away. Sam looked to the General and he announced," Alright SG1 change into some dry clothes and debrief afterwards!"  
  
About half an hour later General Hammond sat surrounded by a very worried SG1 but he had to know what happened so he said," Captain care to explain what happened on P3X230?"  
  
It took a minute for Sam to realise that the General was addressing her but she replied," Sir when we arrived on P3X230 the weather was chaotic! Wind, rain and lightning were all present and the Colonel ordered us to evac immediately but Daniel got caught by a gust of wind so the Colonel went to retrieve him!"  
  
Daniel sighed deeply, he was beginning to sound like a dog's toy but he didn't care, he just wanted to know that Jack was okay. Sam continued," I noticed that the lightning had intensified so I called to the Colonel and the next thing I knew was Daniel and the Colonel were on the ground but after the Colonel didn't move we looked him over and found he suffered a blow to the head!"  
  
The General nodded but then said," Alright SG1 you are dismissed!"  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c hurried to the infirmary but before they could get in Janet stopped them and said," We're still working on the Colonel, take a seat and as soon as we're done you can see him!" She disappeared back into the infirmary leaving the three of them to sit and wait anxiously.  
  
Daniel briefly met Sam's eyes but then looked away again, neither one of them had talked about the kiss and Daniel preferred it if it stayed that way. Teal'c watched both of his friends and noticed the way neither one of them talked or even gave one another reassurance. He frowned slightly remembering the Colonel's behaviour earlier so he asked," Daniel Jackson, I have observed that since this morning you and the Captain have been avoiding the Colonel and him the same?"  
  
Daniel pushed hand through his brown hair before he tried to explain," It's complicated Teal'c, Sam and I well we did something we shouldn't have, the Colonel observed us doing it and well he was very angry!" Sam nodded sadly, remembering the anger that had replaced the warmth in his chocolate brown eyes and she closed her eyes at the tears threatening to spill over from the knowledge that she had hurt him. She knew unconsciously that Jack did care for her and god she cared for him, even loved him but because at the moment she had been thinking how they never could be together she had kissed Daniel and given into doubt.  
  
Janet came out of the infirmary and watched as the three members of SG1 rushed to their feet before she explained," The Colonel suffered quite a severe blow to the head and I have managed to stabilise him but he's in a deep sleep right now but I don't know if the blow to his head has rendered him unconscious for now or for a longer time but if you want you can see him!"  
  
Sam sunk down into a plastic chair and watched as Teal'c and Daniel went in, Janet sat next to Sam and asked," Don't you want to go see him?"  
  
Sam looked at her with tear filled blue eyes and so Janet hugged her gently waiting for Daniel and Teal'c to come out. Sam thanked Janet before going into the infirmary, Jack was lying on a bed pale and so still. Daniel saw Sam enter the room so he and Teal'c left, she drew up a chair and slowly took his hand in hers. She said gently," Hey Sir, It's Sam! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything especially that kiss with Daniel and I promise to make it up to you if you just open your eyes and be the Colonel O'Neill we all love and hate occasionally!"  
  
She sighed as he showed no reaction and so she curled up in the chair and said," I'm staying here just in case you do wake up!"  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes and was greeted instantly by a ghastly white ceiling so he knew he was back in the infirmary on base. Man his head hurt but he slowly looked around and found a sleeping Sam curled up on a chair next to his bed. He smiled slightly but he remembered how he had behaved towards both her and Daniel and reprimanded himself. He should be happy that she had someone to love and Danny, boy did he need loving. Just because he couldn't express his love for Sam that was no reason to stand in her way of happiness. He asked gently," Sam? Sam can you hear me?" No response so he tried," Carter?"  
  
Sam began to open her eyes and smiled as two familiar brown eyes regarded her, she said happily," Colonel it's good to see you awake again!"  
  
Jack smiled and knew he better say something about his behaviour or he would never have the courage again," Uh Carter I just want to say that I am sorry for the way I behaved towards you and Daniel. It was totally inappropiate and I just want to say that I am happy for the pair of you and I hope you have a long lasting loving relationship!"  
  
Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jack was actually apologising for his behaviour when it should be her apologising. She blushed slightly before replying," I don't think so Sir, Daniel and I have realised it was a mistake and that the pair of us were only wallowing in self pity and the kiss was the result and how can I love Daniel when I am already in love with someone else!"  
  
Jack's heart had soared at her words but promptly made a crash landing as she said the last few words so he said," That's good, I hope the guy knows how lucky he is!"  
  
Sam smiled and replied," Yeah I think he does, I mean he can be so annoying and sarcastic but other times he can be the sweetest guy you know!"  
  
Jack smiled slightly and smiled even wider as she kissed him on the forehead but before she left he called out," Anyone I know?"  
  
Sam stopped and said," You're a clever guy sometimes Sir, you work it out!"  
  
Jack leaned back into the bed smiling happily before he whispered," I love you too Sam!"  
  
  
THE END   
  
  



End file.
